


Worth Every Moment

by Smokeycut



Category: The Missing: J.J. Macfield and the Island of Memories (Video Game)
Genre: Chronic Pain, Isolation, Mentions of Dismemberment, Trauma, Whump, transbian sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: JJ searches for Emily, and FK raises an important question. What if JJ truly is alone?(Whumptober 2019 prompt - Isolation)





	Worth Every Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for 2019's Whumptober event! I'm not doing all of the prompts, but I really wanted to do a JJ Macfield one for today's. I hope you enjoy it!

JJ? Where are you, JJ?

She shuddered. Not from the cold, but from the voice. The haunting, quivering, distorted, wrong voice. The voice that sounded halfway to Emily, but never fully replicated her sound. The voice that kept calling to her, hour after hour after hour, just to taunt her.

JJ? I miss you, JJ!

“I’m going to find you, Emily,” JJ promised. It wasn’t a promise to anyone, not a soul, save for herself and the memory of her friend. 

She waded through the endless fields of tall grass, which shone like emeralds underneath the moon’s pale glow. Dew drops glistened, only to fall from the blades as JJ pushed them aside. She had been walking for hours, maybe days, maybe weeks. She couldn’t tell anymore. The island was so full of life, and yet so barren of anything even approaching human. Save for her. Save only for her. 

JJ? Don’t you love me, JJ?

“Of course I love you, Emily,” She whispered beneath her breath. As if it was any question. She had loved and cherished her friendship with Emily ever since the day they first met. That love had only grown greater in the days since she told Emily who and what she really was, who she wanted to be. 

How could Emily possibly think she didn’t love her? How could Emily torture her like this?

Maybe it’s not really Emily.

“Shut up, you dumb doll,” JJ hissed. He didn’t, though. Hanging with his paw clenched in her fingers, FK’s blank plushy eyes stared up at her. They didn’t move, save for the loose button that had yet to completely fall of, which bounced gently with every step she took, and yet they told her everything he was trying to say. She heard her cell phone ping again, just like it did every time the infernal little toy had something to throw in her face.

Maybe this is all just you, JJ.

Did you ever stop and consider that?

She ignored him. She shook his little stitched together body in frustration, but didn’t say a word back to her nighttime childhood protector. She passed through to the edge of the grass, and saw the wooded hills that lay beyond. A flash of lightning, and the moosheaded doctor’s voice, both urged her to keep going while FK prattled on at her hip.

How did you get here, anyways?

Once you find Emily, how will you leave?

If you even find her in the first place.

If she’s even on this island.

She screwed her eyes shut tight and pushed onward, into the darkness of the forest. She hated the dark, and yet it only grew more smothering as she marched ever toward. The trees, thin and brown and dying yet thriving, towered above her like pillars that could reach the heavens. Heavens she wasn’t sure she believed in anymore. 

Her mom would kill her for saying that, but it wasn’t like her mom was here anyways. No, she was all alone on the island. Except for Emily’s voice.

JJ? Come find me, JJ! I need you, JJ! Or, do you need me?

“Emily?!” She cried out. No birds were startled into leaving their nests. No deer were spooked into fleeing for safer pastures. No sounds rang out at all, save for her own voice. There was no response. None at all. 

She wanted to cry, and there was nobody around to judge her for it, so she did. She was just too tired to care anymore. Too tired to be composed. She gripped her shawl and pulled it over herself as a shield from the cold, but it did nothing to mask her pain.

She still felt every injury. Every lasting wound. The brambles that slices her legs apart several miles back. The searing fires she used to light herself ablaze, all so she could progress further into this horror show’s depths. The broken bones and the gashes in her neck, from each and every time she had to break her neck or sever her head entirely. 

They always healed, but the pains never left. They carried on with her, just as she carried Emily’s hat and FK. Mementos of her struggle, and mementos of her goal. 

What’s you favorite kind of donut?

“Just leave me alone,” She wearily whispered, with a tired gaze at FK. It seemed to do the trick. At least for the time being. He always piped up again eventually. Whether he was the cause of her growing madness, or the only salve she had, she didn’t know. She just didn’t want him to have any belief he might be the latter. Thankfully, she thought, this stretch of forest was mercifully brief.

She came to a stop, as a slaughterhouse reared up in front of her. She could already hear the grinding and gnashing machines that lay inside it. She already knew that, if she had any hope of finding Emily, of being alone no longer, she would have to enter. 

It’s going to hurt. 

“I know. But for Emily, it’s worth every moment of pain.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really say how much this game meant to me when I played it (and how much it still does), so even though this is a very niche fic to write, and for a very small fandom, I don't regret it. I love JJ Macfield a lot, and this is the best way I can show it.


End file.
